


You Were Someone to Me Once

by ScentedStrangerCreation



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedStrangerCreation/pseuds/ScentedStrangerCreation
Summary: Reyes reveals he is the Charlatan, and Sara doesn't take it well.





	You Were Someone to Me Once

Sloan’s body hit the ground, leaving them in deafening silence.

“Sara,” Reyes stepped towards the Pathfinder and she recoiled.

“Don’t touch me.” Her voice shook and he could see the tears pooling in her eyes before her gaze hardened.

“Sara, please. Let me—,” He took another step towards her and she backed away.

His chest constricted. This is why he hadn’t told her. He couldn’t bear the look in her eyes, the betrayal, the disgust. She turned away and he was grateful. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the question was almost a whisper, “I thought you—we…” she trailed off. 

“I…” he hesitated before deciding on the truth, “I liked the way you looked at me. I didn’t want that to change.”

She didn’t turn around, but he could see her shoulders tense. “Guess you got everything you wanted.”

_Not everything_. “What I want is peace. Once I take the port…” he searched for the right words. He wanted her to understand, _needed_ her to understand, “Sloan would have brought war to Heleus.”

“You always have an excuse, don’t you?” she kept her back to him, shaking her head, “you lied to me Reyes, used me to murder Sloan.”

“She would have done the same to you.”

“I would have expected it from her.” She shot back, “Not from you.”

Anger was good. He understood anger.

She opened her mouth to say more but her voice cracked, breaking what little reserve he had left.

She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm, turning her around. She finally looked into his eyes, and he wished she hadn’t. He could have pretended, could have held onto past memories. Her empty, defeated gaze would haunt him instead.

“Sara—”

“Pathfinder.” She corrected him, and everything he wanted to say stuck in his throat, “You’re not the man I thought you were.”

_I wanted to be._ “Then you weren’t paying attention.” He needed her angry again. He could handle angry, he couldn’t handle….whatever this was.

A humorless laugh escaped her mouth as her arm slid from his grasp, “You’re right. It won’t happen again.”

She walked away, and he let her go.

* * *

_ **“You’re someone to me.”** _

_ **The words swirled around Reyes’ mind. The warmth of her on him, the pressure of her lips. He reached forward to hold her against him, to keep her from slipping away. He was desperate for her mouth, her tongue, her touch. But as he tangled his hands into her hair she dispersed like smoke around him.** _

_ **“You were someone to me once.”** _

* * *

Reyes shot awake. He was in his bed, the sheets a tangled mess around his legs. He kicked them off, swinging his feet onto the floor and leaning his head into his hands. He needed solid ground.

_It was just a dream._

He took a swig from whatever was leftover in the glass next to his bed before standing and pacing over to the window.

It had been several months since he’d last seen the Pathfinder, but he still couldn’t seem to get her off his mind. He may have control of Kadara port, but he’d lost any semblance of control over himself.

_Guess you got everything you wanted._

He laughed bitterly at the thought. Guess you never really know what you want until it’s gone.

A green light blinked from his console, signaling unread messages. He hit play and walked towards the bathroom.

“Reyes,” the voice stopped him in his tracks, “I— need your help.” He walked back to the console slowly, unsure if he wanted her voice to be real or imagined. But there she was, flickering on his cracked screen. “We should be in port around 0900. I’ll, uh— I’ll see you then.”

He didn’t even check the clock as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Ryder was back.


End file.
